


A Proper Christmas

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an Imagine.</p><p>While the boys are gone, you decide to decorate, for a REAL Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an this Imagine: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/71687447050/submitted-by-santa-and-the-space-canadians

 It had been a  _long_  weekend. In fact, it was so long, it had lasted almost a damn week. You had waved to the Winchesters as they drove out of the garage in search of what they were sure was a werewolf almost a week ago, before the snow began to fall, but now, it had been a week, and Sam had texted that it wasn’t a werewolf, they’d be home in a few days.

                They had called the night before, saying they’d be heading back sometime today, but you hadn’t heard from them since.

               

Kevin had spent most of the night curled up in his room, sleeping. The brothers kept the young prophet up and running, doing a lot of research without letting you hear. Normally, you didn’t care, but after finding out it wasn’t a werewolf, you were concerned that something was  _wrong_. But Kevin kept ducking out of the room when you came in, talking in hushed voices with one of the Winchesters while you were left behind to frown, and walk away.

                It didn’t really occur to you, until the morning they called, that today was Christmas. After rummaging through the bunker, and hotwiring one of the cars in the garage, you left Kevin in the safety of the bunker, and headed into town to do some last minute shopping.

Gifts, stockings, lights, tinsel, a tree.

You were glad in this trip that you did honest work online, and were smart enough to stock it away,  _just in case._ No, you really didn’t have as much as you liked, but it was enough for some simple, little things. Some new clothes (plaid, of course) for the boys, a new knife for Sam, a memory foam pillow for all three of the boys, a geek-out collection of Lord of the Rings for Dean (even though you knew Sam and Kevin would watch, too). The tree was the cheapest, a tinsel-green, pre-lit, 4 foot thing from the store, but with a few extra ornaments, a tiny star at the top

                It was late by the time the brothers got back. Kevin was fast sleep last you’d seen, but you, now, had crashed on the couch, a few feet from the tree, clutching one of Dean’s shirts beneath your head. Sam and Dean stopped in the door, seeing the twinkling lights between the green of the tree, the  _Merry Christmas_ banner hanging above the door behind them, the red  _Kevin_  and  _Dean_  stockings, and green  _Sam_ and  _Y/N_  stockings along the opposite wall, above the television.

They almost couldn’t believe what they were seeing, and it was even harder to believe once they shuffled further into the room to see things better. A plate of cookies, and an apple pie, were in the middle of the table – you had been busy for two days to make Christmas good, you weren’t letting anything by – and several wrapped gifts under the tree.

Dean looked at Sam, who chuckled, and started out of the room to get Kevin, before he leaned down and shook your shoulder.

“Hey…hey, wake up.” It took a few tries before you finally groaned, and sat up, peering over at him through tired eyes as he flopped down beside you, laying a small box wrapped in newspaper in your hands.

“…Dean?”

“Merry Christmas.” You blush, and bite your lip, glancing up at him.

“I didn’t realize you guys knew.” He snorted, and then chuckled, shrugging.

“Couldn’t miss it, all the commercials and signs. And couldn’t let you go without a gift…glad I didn’t, now that I see the stuff under the tree for us.”

                Blushing more, you fumble with the wrapping, and glance back up at him as it falls away to reveal a small box. You could tell, just by running your fingers along the seams, that it wasn’t going to be a ring (well…the seams, and the fact that it was Dean Winchester, despite how much you adored him). You didn’t expect the locket inside, though. Carefully, you popped it open, biting down on your lip as it opened into four slots, and four pictures – Sam, Kevin, yourself, and, of course, Dean.

                You had no idea where he got the pictures from – especially the picture of you – but you didn’t ask, you didn’t even think on it, as you shut it, held it against your palm, and threw your arms around his shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he breathed, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
